Many computing environments may host multiple applications. For example, an operating system of a tablet device may host a map application, a web browser application, a music application, and/or other applications. The operating system may manage such application in a manner that may allow a user to switch between applications. For example, the user may view a website through the web browser application in a foreground state, and then the user may switch from the web browser application (e.g., such that the operating system places the web browser application into a background state) to the music application (e.g., such that the operating system places the music application into the foreground state). Such switching is managed by the operating system, and is thus transparent to the applications. For example, the music application may lack information regarding how the music application was launched and/or switched to (e.g., the music application may not have knowledge of the web browser application and/or may not have knowledge that the user switched from the web browser application to the music application). In this way, the operating system may manage multiple applications on the tablet device.